1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool and a method for configuring a replacement electronic control unit for a vehicle and, in particular, to a tool and method that facilitate configuration of replacement electronic control units without involvement by the original equipment manufacturer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern vehicles rely extensively on electronic control systems to monitor and control a wide variety of vehicle systems and components including, for example, engines, fuel delivery systems, braking and stability control systems, and tire pressure management systems. Responsibility for the design and manufacture of many of these vehicle systems and components has been transferred over time from the vehicle manufacturers, or original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), to suppliers. For this and other reasons, many vehicle systems are designed today with individual electronic control units (ECUs) that form part of an overall vehicle control system.
The ECUs for various control systems are often designed for, and are capable of being used with, multiple types of vehicles. Upon assembly of the vehicle, the OEM configures the ECU by inputting parameter values (e.g., the length of the wheel base, turning radius, etc.) corresponding to the individual vehicle on which the ECU is being installed. The OEM maintains a record of these values associated with the particular vehicle (e.g., by association with a vehicle identification number (VIN)). If the ECU needs to be replaced during the life of the vehicle, the replacement ECU must again be configured for use with the vehicle on which the ECU will be installed. As a result, the owner of the vehicle, a vehicle repair service, or the supplier for the system must contact the OEM to obtain the record used to configure the original ECU. Obtaining this record from the OEM creates a significant delay in replacement of the ECU thereby increasing vehicle downtime and maintenance costs. Further, the OEM may be unwilling to provide the needed information to certain parties or unable to do so if the record is lost or misplaced.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a tool and a method for configuring a replacement electronic control unit for a vehicle that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.